


Umbridge is the apex predator.

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: I meant mean girls the musical but they dont have that tag.





	Umbridge is the apex predator.

[Dolores Umbridge]  
Don't be fooled by the pink  
I am not playing dolls  
I am stalking the halls  
For the thrill of the kill

Every person in school  
Is aware of my stare  
When i toss my hair  
They go perfectly still

All their eyes say, "don't attack me."  
Watch them sweat and pant and shake  
Every food chain has its meat, mine is steak

Im the queen of the beasts  
I can smell your fear  
In this biosphere  
Im the apex predator

Like a lionesses  
Only with less fur  
Do not mess with me  
Im the apex predator

[Draco malfoy:]  
At the watering hole  
See the students who weren't nice  
Have to scatter like mice  
From a jungle cat

And though snape is great  
he does not have this power  
People literally cower  
Snape can't do that

See us mark our territory  
As I follow in her train  
I was victim, I was quarry  
Now I shake my mane

She's the queen of beasts  
And I'm in her pride  
I have hitched a ride  
With the apex predator

And it's kinda fun  
When she bares her claws  
When I'm safe because  
I'm with the apex predator

Did I think I'd be protected by my new exotic pet  
Not a chance if she suspected  
I was any kind of rebellious threat  
But she doesn't know yet

[Harry & Draco:]  
No, she doesn't know yet  
She's the queen of beasts  
At this magical school  
Gotta keep things cool  
With the apex predator

[Draco malfoy:]  
So I'm kinda working with

[Harry potter:]  
But you're kind of prey

[Harry potter:]  
Jesus, what a day

[Draco & harry :]  
With the apex predator  
Will she braid your hair  
Will she eat your heart  
How can you outsmart  
The apex predator


End file.
